


The Lord

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Drug Dealing, Feminization, Gun Violence, Isak is 17, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Shooting, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Prostitution, Violence, pimping, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak has been selling sex in public restrooms because his roommate, Eskild, forces him to do so. One night he visits a new client, and he ends up involved in the drug-dealing organised crime scene. His saviour? The most dangerous drug dealer in the country: Even Bech Næsheim, known as "The Lord".
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, isak valtersen/anonymous
Comments: 38
Kudos: 80





	1. Someone Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> riight so here's a new story. This one is *dark*. I mean it. Expect violence. This is quite different to what I usually write, but I've almost written 10k and so far I'm loving writing this story! I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Isak is 17, Even is in his twenties, in case someone doesn't want to read about that (there won't be any sex in the first chapters, but our boys will intimate with each other).
> 
> I have many chapters written already, so hopefully I'll post the next one soon.

Isak waited inside the cubicle of the public bathrooms, until he heard the door closing, the man he had just sucked off leaving him behind.

He checked his phone; it was almost eight in the evening and he didn’t expect more men to come. He checked his wallet: a total of 600 kroner. Well, it was enough for the day.

He took the small knife he hid behind the loo and put it inside his pocket. It was for emergency reasons. It’s not like he was going to kill any of the men who paid him in exchange of sex, but some were a bit violent, and he would aim at hurting them in order to flee, if necessary.

It was cold outside, as he walked back home. He could’ve taken the tram, but that’d be wasted money. He only wanted to get home, clean his mouth and shower, and then pass the fuck out after eating pasta leftovers.

As usual, Eskild was sitting in the living room table, with his ragged dressing gown, smoking and watching TV. Almost as if he were waiting for Isak.

“Good evening, baby gay! How did it go?” He asked while Isak took his ragged jacket off. The interest and smile in his face masked the cruelness with which he treated Isak.

Isak knew what the question meant. He took his wallet from his jacket, opened it and handed the wrinkled notes to Eskild, who was pressing the cigarette butt in an ashtray. He had dark under-eye circles and his cheekbones were prominent.

The guy counted them and snorted. “Only six hundred!? Isak, you can do better. What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Not many men today,” Isak said, tired.

“You should stay there more hours then.” Like they had agreed, Eskild kept 400 kroner and gave the other 200 to Isak. “I’m heading out, I’ll come back late.” Isak knew that Eskild spent the money on alcohol, drugs and maybe boys like Isak, but there’s nothing he could do about it. Confronting Eskild could mean being thrown out of this apartment. And this apartment was the only safe place he knew.

“There’s pasta in the fridge,” Eskild said as he closed the door.

Isak sighed. He knew that he should finish his homework, but he was too tired for that. He’d pretend that he had been sick, his teacher wouldn’t care.

He knew that he could talk to his friends, ask for help, but he would be ashamed. How would Jonas, or Eva, react to him being a slut, a whore? A fucking bitch that sucked and let anonymous men fuck him in a dirty public restroom for money? What if the word spread around in school? And how would Eskild react to him trying to escape? Eskild seemed weak, his eyes dark and his arms thin, but Isak knew that Eskild could be violent if necessary: physically _and_ psychologically.

And, Eskild had kind of saved him after all.

Isak put some pasta in the microwave. Just one more year of high school. Then, who knows, maybe he would get the chance to go to uni, get a scholarship and run away from Eskild and his own past.

Whenever he was kneeling on the cold floor of that restroom, pulling down the zipper of a father of two, or a closeted uni student, or an old man, or something worse, he always had a tiny bit of hope that the man above him would pity him, would rescue him. But he had learned not to trust people. Eskild had saved him, theoretically, from a creepy man in a gay club, but now he was pimping Isak for money, and the young guy was in such a deep and dark well that he could never imagine one of those men rescuing him while he choked on their dicks, tears running down his cheeks.

/

The next day, he did as Eskild had told him. He went to the public restrooms right after finishing the school day. He had painted his nails pink the night before, he knew men liked it, loved when he was feminine with them and giggled innocently. He came up with some excuse after lunch and Jonas bought it.

  
He got inside one cubicle, hid the small knife and opened Grindr. That’s where he found most men. From his backpack he took the short jeans that barely covered his ass and the fishnets and got changed.

He checked his phone, waiting for someone to talk to him, but no luck.

Yet a knock on the bathroom door startled him. “Occupied,” he said. Just someone who wanted to actually use the bathrooms.

The person knocked again. “Open up. I require of… your services.”

_Oh_.

Isak did, and the man looked him up and down, focusing on the fishnets.

“Yes?” Isak said softly.

The man looked… scary. His long, black hair was greasy and he had a long black raincoat. A cigarette was on his right ear and a scar crossed his left cheek.

Without saying anything else, he opened his wallet. “My boss wants to hire you for a night.”

“Your… boss?” Isak said in a whisper.

The man nodded, taking some notes. “Just for company. He wants to meet you. Six thousand, for a night.”

Wow. That was a lot. More than he earned in a week. Only if he was lucky did he earn 3000 in seven days. Yes, he worked the seven days of the week.

Isak moved his hand, with the intention to grab the notes, but the man was faster and moved them away. He laughed. “I’m not giving them to you before tonight. Or you won’t appear. I know how little sluts like _you_ are.”

“What’s the address?” Isak asked.

The man smiled. “I see. So we have a deal. I’ll pick you up.” Isak opened his mouth, about to tell him a place to meet. “Don’t worry, we know where you live.”

A chill ran down his spine. Something told Isak that he shouldn’t mess with these people.

The man was about to leave. “Also, come with that outfit. It’ll drive him crazy.”

/

That evening, Isak decided that he’d bring his knife, just in case things got messy. He was sitting on the sofa, he had decided to leave the bathrooms after such a great deal.

Suddenly the door opened, and Isak almost shrieked.

Of course, it was Eskild.

Eskild, who was carrying a lot of bags from expensive, luxurious clothing brands.

“Baby gay!” He shouted in excitement, taking off a pair of Gucci sunglasses.

“Where did you get that?”

Eskild left the bags on the table and took the fur jacket he had off. “How do you think you got such a great deal tonight?”

Isak’s eyes opened wide. _He knew_? Isak was hoping not to tell Eskild about it and keep the money for himself.

“So that’s why they know where I live.”

Eskild nodded. “Yes! I got a commission too, of course, but I think that yours is also quite generous. Don’t you think?”

Isak knew that he was hoping for an affirmative answer. “Uh… yeah.”

“Good. I’m sure they’ll be coming to pick you up soon. Be nice with our client, Isak! This could become something serious, regular, a few nights every week. Don’t fuck it up.”

After ten minutes the bell rang. Isak had showered and wore the same outfit than that morning, as he had been asked, but this time he was also wearing a creamy crop top, his pierced bellybutton showing.

“Good luck!” Eskild said when he closed the door behind him.

Isak sighed, nervous. When he got out of the building, he saw a black limousine waiting for him and the chauffeur, wearing sunglasses, waiting outside.

“Uhm… hi.”

“You need to put this on,” the man said, showing Isak a sleeping mask.

“Why?”

“We don’t want you to know where our headquarters are located.”

Isak just nodded.

The man opened the door. “Don’t take it off.”

Isak sat and put it on. It was impossible to know where they were going, and he had the suspicion that they were moving in circles to confuse Isak, before arriving at wherever they were going.

After more than thirty minutes, the limousine stopped.

“You can take it off now.”

Isak blinked, getting used to the light, and the door opened. The man helped him get off.

In front of them stood a grey building. “You go inside alone. You’ll be given instructions.”

The chauffeur got inside the limousine and left Isak alone, standing there. Where was he? The port area, maybe?

He was freezing, so he decided to go in.

Indeed, there was a big, modern hall inside, with a beefy guy waiting for him. Everything was white, black or grey, and it almost looked like the security check of an airport. Isak noticed the big weapon hanging from his shoulder.

Where the fuck had he gotten himself into?

“You must be tonight’s guest,” the man said with a rough voice. Without saying anything else, he began to frisk Isak, his big and callous hand clearly gripping Isak’s butt.

The man laughed. “The Boss will certainly enjoy this.” He then felt the small knife in Isak’s bottom pocket, and he took it from inside.

The man smiled. “Angel, I’m happy to see that you want to be safe, but you _are_ safe here. So no need for this, right? I’ll keep it for you, and then return it when you leave. Understood?”

Isak nodded softly, his curls moving. “Okay.”

Another man appeared. He also had a weapon. “Walk in front me, I’ll guide you,” he said.

Isak did as he was told. The man guided him through a corridor. Isak knew that he was pointing at him with a gun, in case he did a suspicious movement.

He kept waking, until they reached an elevator.

The two of them got inside and what surprised Isak was that they were going downwards. There were five underfloor levels, according to the elevator.

When they got out, the corridor led to a metal-looking door. The man inserted a code and it opened.

He didn’t expect the room to look like that…

It was covered in red carpets, there was soft jazz music playing, a fire in front of a sofa and a small table with two drinks.

At the end of the room there was a door, which opened when the door behind Isak closed, leaving him alone.

A man walked in, a cat in his arms. “Well, well. You’re more gorgeous in real life,” he said.

“Thank you,” Isak said. “Sir.”

The man smiled and left the cat on the floor. He then walked towards the sofa, pointing at it with a finger to let Isak know that he should sit here.

He was probably in his forties: black hair, defined jaw and the remnants of a beard that had been probably shaved a few days ago.

Isak sat next to the man, one leg over the other. The man smiled at him and handed him one of the cups.

Isak looked at it suspiciously, and then changed it for the man’s drink.

He laughed. “You think I want to poison you?” He laughed again. “No… no. I want to spend some time with you. Also, if I want you killed, I could do that in like… ten seconds?”

“What’s your name?” Isak asked, drinking the alcohol. It was sweet.

“Nosy girl. I guess you can call me Bjørn. Not my real name, but it will work. And you?”

“I’m Isobel,” Isak said.

The man smiled. “Nice fake name for a princess like you, Isak.”

Isak almost gasped, scared. Fucking Eskild, he was sure that he had told them his real identity.

“Come here,” he said, tapping his lap.

Of course, Isak did so. He always did everything the men required: that’s what he was, a sex object to be used and thrown. He was met by the harsh breath coming from his mouth. It was a mixture of cigarettes, alcohol and bad teeth hygiene. Great.

“I thought we could spend some time together, you know? Get to know each other. We have the whole night before us.”

Isak gulped. “Yeah.”

The man was about to say something, but they heard noise outside the room.

_Shots_.

And screams.

Isak panicked.

The man stood up, throwing Isak to the side, and then pressed a small button on the table. A few seconds later, three armed men entered through the door at the end of the room.

“They got in,” one of them said.

The sounds outside ceased, and the metal door opened. The men, as well as Bjørn, were now pointing at it with their weapons.

Yet there was no one there.

The elevator was closing, and someone threw a _grenade_.

Isak panicked and got behind the sofa.

So this is how he died.

The artifact exploded, but he didn’t die. It was a stun grenade, and soon he felt its consequences. He tried to stand up, without success.

He then heard shots, bullets crossing the room, and he let his body fall behind the sofa, on the floor. A bullet hit the two cups on the table.

He covered his ears. He couldn’t see much, only three pairs of legs. He then saw the men protecting them (or, rather, their boss) fall, and then Bjørn gripped him from his crop top, placing Isak in front of him, using him as a shield.

He was bleeding, Isak noticed. Then he pointed his gun at Isak’s temple. Isak couldn’t help it and began sobbing.

“Do you want me to kill an innocent life?” Bjørn said.

Isak then saw the men for the first time. The one in the middle of them was blond, blue eyes and had a long rain coat, like the ones that detectives wore in films. He had a big weapon, just like the other two, both brunettes and wearing sunglasses. He then noticed that the three of them were wearing bulletproofs vests.

“Please…” Isak begged, but he didn’t know to whom.

The blond man shot, and Isak shrieked. He hit Bjørn in the head, and the blood stained Isak, who fell to the floor.

The killer walked closer to Isak, his face emotionless, and helped him stand up. He pressed him against his chest, and Isak was about to ask him who they were when the strong arm around his waist pressed him even closer to this man’s warm body.

With his other arm, over Isak’s shoulder, he shot at another man who had just gotten into the room through the door at the end, protecting both himself and Isak. The man fell on the floor.

“All dead, except for the two who flew,” one of his companions said on a walkie-talkie.

“Take everything. The money, the cocaine, everything,” the blond man instructed. Isak was still pressed against his chest. Somehow, he felt safe with his arm around him. He hadn’t even noticed, but he was gripping his white shirt with his fist.

The two man left them alone, and Isak looked up. His forehead was bleeding, right where it met with his blond strands of hair.

“Who… who are you?” Isak asked, trembling.

  
“Someone dangerous,” the man replied. “People call me The Lord, but you can call me Even.”

“I’m Isak. Can I go home, please?”

The man shook his head. “You can’t. It’s dangerous: they may think that you were plotting against them as well, that you were part of the trap for our plan. You’ll spend the night with us. It’s safer than anywhere else.”


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets used to what will be his new home as he grows closer to the Lord, he witnesses the consequences of questioning Even and Eskild learns a lesson…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! this one includes even and isak spending time together and eskild learning to behave hehe. more to come soon! and thank you for reading!

He didn’t sleep well that night. When he woke up, his eyes hurt, as if he hadn’t slept during the whole night. Isak still didn’t understand what had happened.

He was in a big bed, white linens, in a private room with a private bathroom. Back at Eskild’s he slept in the sofa, he wasn’t used to such commodities.

There were, however, no windows. Maybe they were in an underfloor as well?

And what about the man? Even.

Isak looked around the room, his eyes getting used to the darkness. There was a nightstand by the bed, with a small light that he switched on.

It was a white room, and there was a door that led to a bathroom, he remembered peeing there, afraid, when he got here, and the door through which one of Even’s minions disappeared after leaving Isak in the bedroom, alone, with a plain T-shirt to sleep with.

He stood up and walked to the door. There was no knob, it was just a white plain surface. There was a small screen by the door with a keyboard on it, but he didn’t know the code.

So he was trapped.

He was about to hit the door with his fist when it opened.

Even rose his eyebrows. He was wearing a white shirt, two buttons unbuttoned, his hands inside his pockets. Isak then noticed that the wound on his head was almost healed.

“Leaving already?” Even asked him.

Isak opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Good. Breakfast is coming.” Even entered the bedroom and the door closed.

“Where am I?” Isak asked, following him.

“Somewhere safe.”

“I wanna go home.” God, Eskild would kill him. And, if he didn’t bring the money that day, he’d require Isak to double his income the next day.

“You are staying here,” Even said with a stern voice, sitting on the bed.

Isak walked towards him, angry. “You can’t kidnap me.”

It’s not like Isak was strong, but he had fought in some fights in the past, with Jonas. And he knew how to use his fists.

Yet when he tried to hit Even’s chest with his fists, Even quickly grabbed him from the wrists. “Easy there. Don’t you try that ever again. Understood?”

Isak gulped and the muscles of his arms softened.

“Good boy.”

“Why can’t I go home?” Isak almost said in a whisper. It was in that moment that he noticed that Even’s arms were tattooed, as well as his chest, from what he could peek through the unbuttoned shirt. “Who are you? And why did you kill them?”

Even sighed, “To make things short, I’m a drug dealer. Let’s just say that that man I killed was… my enemy. And now I have control over the whole city. Kind of, there are smaller organizations around, but they won’t mess with us. We’d been planning this for months, you being there was a coincidence. Yet some of his men escaped, so we can’t let you go back home and risking them finding you. As I told you, they might think that everything was set up, that you were part of this.”

Isak immediately thought about Eskild. Would these men think that Eskild was also part of this scheme?

“My flat mate…” But Isak closed his mouth. He couldn’t trust Even, at least not yet. What if he told him what Eskild did to him and then decided to do so himself?

“He’s been calling you, we have your phone in my office. I’ve ignored the calls, but he left some text messages.”

Isak rose his eyebrows. “Wh- what kind of messages?”

“He just keeps talking about money.”

“Oh.” So Even didn’t know what it was all about. “When can I go back home?”

“You’re staying here, for now, until it’s safe.”

Isak knew that by that he meant: when the men who fled are killed.

He gulped.

“I was about to have breakfast. I thought you’d like to join.”

For the first time since Isak met him, Even smiled, and then stretched his hand. Isak, fidgeting and shyly looking at the floor, returned the smile and then held his hand.

/

It was a big room, with a white table and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were only two chairs, opposite to each other, and a door through which a waiter entered.

On the tray there was coffee, orange juice and some toasts.

“I didn’t know what you like, so I asked for the basics. You can order anything else if you want to,” Even said while the waiter poured him coffee, until Even indicated with his hand tht it was enough.

“Uhm… can I get pancakes?” Isak asked. His alimentation while he lived with Eskild had been… poor. He rarely ate anything for breakfast. The last time he had pancakes was when he lived with his parents, before things went downhill.

“Of course,” the man said with a reverence.

“So,” Isak said once the door closed. “I guess you’re… a drug dealer?”

Even smiled at the innocence in his voice. “Yes, I guess I am.”

“And you killed that guy because you want to have all the clients, right?”

Even nodded, drinking his coffee. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Isak was surprised by how elegant Even was. Not just his clothes, but the way he moved; his whole aura. He always thought that drug dealers were ugly, old men. He was sure that he had fucked with some in the bathrooms, and they never looked like Even.

“Uh… can I ask if… if he was the first man you’ve ever murdered?”

“No,” Even replied. “I told you, I’m someone dangerous. But you’re not in danger here. Trust me.”

Isak nodded slightly and sighed. “Okay. And how long will I stay here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a month before you can go back home.”

Isak’s eyes widened. “A _month_!? I can’t be here a month! Eskild will kill me, and Jonas and my teachers will start to wonder what happened to me! Also, my clothes!”

Even waved it off. “I’ll let you my laptop after breakfast. You can shop as many clothes as you want. We’ll make something up for that Jonas and that Eskild, and your school. Don’t worry.”

So he got to buy new clothes for free? Well, maybe living here had its perks. He was now wearing the same crop top and short jeans that he wore when he visited Bjørn, and maybe because the man was dead he didn’t really want to wear this outfit.

“Where are we?” Isak asked.

“I can’t tell you, for security reasons. Near Oslo, don’t worry. And you’re safe here. This place is like a bunker and, since I’m not stupid, I don’t keep my product here.”

Isak slightly nodded and, still nervous, bit his lip. Isak didn’t know yet, but Even _loved_ the shape of his lips, the perfect Cupid bow and Isak’s innocence.

“Okay,” the boy whispered.

Even then finished his breakfast. “I’ll be in my office. I’ll tell one of the men to bring you a laptop to your bedroom. They’ll guide you there once you have finished eating. And then I’ll show you around.”

Soon Isak was being guided back to his bedroom. He almost felt like a prisoner. There was a laptop on the bed already, and he quickly opened it.

He never had enough money to buy clothes, so he always wore the same: he had three different crop tops, a few T-shirts and sweatshirt, a few pair of jeans (short and long, always tight), some miniskirts Eskild had bought for him, his fishnets and two thongs which he only wore for special occasions.

The first thing he bought were some new skirts, with pastel colours. He’d look great in them. Since Even had said that he could buy as much as he wanted to, he added new fishnets, more thongs and pretty crop tops to the basket. A few sweatshirts would also be handy for cold days, or he’d freeze again, despite the jacket, when he came back from the bathrooms to Eskild’s.

The bathrooms… it seemed so long ago now.

He checked his nails. He certainly needed to get them done again, so he bought some nail polish. He loved pink, so he went for it. He then added some more snickers and some regular male underwear, just in case.

He proceeded to check out. It was… expensive, but Even had insisted that he could buy as much as he wanted to. He saw that there was an address already saved up. He thought about checking it on Google Maps, but he was sure that it wasn’t the place where he actually was. Even and his team wouldn’t be so stupid to do so.

He decided to take a shower to clear his mind. So many things had happened in the span of twenty-four hours. And he had to stay here for longer! It almost felt like he was in one of those movies that he watched with Jonas.

It was a big shower, with hot water. Eskild only had cold water. Well, cold water for _Isak_. He knew that Eskild showered with hot water, but the boy always told Isak not to use it, that it’d be too expensive and they couldn’t afford it. A violent threat always came along with those words. So this was his first hot shower in years.

He was enjoying the feeling of the water hitting his back when a knock on the bathroom door interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes?” Isak said.

“It’s me.”

Even.

Isak hurried and put a towel around his hips. His cheeks were flustered due to the warmth in the bathroom and his hair was a mess, but he had seen Even kill a man, and he didn’t want to play with fire.

“Yeah?” Isak said, opening the bathroom door. Even was sprawled on his bed, reading something on his phone.

Even then looked at him. “Hey.” He smirked. Isak noticed how he looked at him, up and down, the way that the men in the bathrooms had. Did… did Even want him to do what he did to those men? Would he require of his services? Well, he’d earn some money, at least.

“Get dressed. I’m showing you around. I’ll be waiting outside.”

Isak did as he was instructed. He put on the same outfit from yesterday night. Indeed, Even was waiting for him outside, in the corridor. There was a man wearing a weapon next to him.

Immediately, Isak hugged Even. “Thank you for letting me buy new clothes.”

Even, with Isak in his arms, and surprised by the sudden show of affection, just smiled. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Now, come with me.”

The two walked across the corridor, and soon Isak found himself, without realizing, against Even’s body, whose arm was around his bare waist. Yeah, Even had been right: he was safe here. He felt safe with Even.

There was a metal door at the end of the corridor. “This is the elevator that takes you to my office, the private jacuzzi, and the gym. You can go to the breakfast room from there, too.”

“Which floor are we in?” Isak asked while Even typed the code for the door, which opened and, indeed, led to an elevator.

“We’re underground. Everything is. It’s just safer, you know?” Soon the elevator door was opening, another door standing in front of them. Again, Even typed in a code, and it led to his office.

“And this is where I work and spend most of my time. You can come here if you’re bored.”

It was a big office, with a few computers, a sofa, and a big writing desk. “Here’s where I’m in charge of, well, everything. There are many more rooms, some are not that relevant, just for weapons and my staff, you know?”

He said it as if it were the most common things.

“How many floors are there in total?”

“Seven, but most of them are for security. You need to get past those to get here, and it’s not easy.”

“I see. And, where’s your bedroom?” Isak asked.

Even gave the armed man a curt nod, and the man just nodded. Even then opened the drawer of his writing desk and took a gun.

“Come with me, angel,” he said, and Isak held his hand. Isak then noticed that the man was not following them.

“Nobody knows where my bedroom is. Just like nobody knows my name.” Even explained when they entered the elevator. Isak then noticed that it went downwards but then it moved to the _left_.

“What?” He asked, surprised.

“There are ten floors, really. Only I know about those extra floors, that’s why I said seven earlier. We’re on the ninth floor now. Then you need a code for the elevator to move to the left, then it goes down until the tenth floor and then…” The doors opened. “We’re here.”

Isak was surprised, to say the least, when another metallic door opened. It almost looked like they were on the fifth floor of a building. There were windows, with images of Oslo.

The room had a wooden floor, and there was a small, fake river crossing it. A wall of glass separated the room from a private bathroom and the bed was big enough for five people.

Isak gave a small jump to cross the river. “How do you do that!?” He asked pointing at the windows.

“They are screens,” Even said, smiling with pride.

Honestly, Isak could live here. This bedroom was bigger than the apartment he had shared with Eskild!

“This is great.”

“You’re welcome to come, any time.” Even said behind him.

/

He had been rolling on his bed for ages now. He couldn’t sleep, even if he tried. He tried different positions, but Isak never managed to find the perfect spot.

He sighed and stood up. He put the blanket over his shoulders. He was just wearing a plain white T-shirt and his underwear.

He walked towards the door, inserted the code and then went out to the corridor. It was dark, but the lights went on immediately. It even looked scary, being here alone, in a grey corridor.

He knew what to do.

/

A soft knock, followed by a louder one, woke him up.

Even was used to being woken up during the night. Sometimes there were news, the police almost caught them, a dead body had appeared in the city, there was someone for interrogation and, maybe, it was better that Even beat them up and did the interrogation.

When he opened the door, though, he wasn’t expecting _him_.

“I can’t sleep,” Isak said, looking down, as if he were ashamed.

Now that he was standing there, in front of Isak, whose blanket had probably been dragged over the floor, he realized that he was only wearing his white underwear.

Even was used to being though and serious and expressionless with his men, but Isak didn’t need that. He had seen how being nice with the boy had made Isak open up.

“It’s okay,” Even said, moving to let him in. How would someone who has witnessed a murder for the first time sleep at night?

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?” Even asked softly, and Isak just nodded.

So they got on the bed and, at first, Isak looked uncomfortable. Even noticed, of course he did. He stretched his arm over Isak’s pillow. “You can sleep on my chest, if it feels better. It’s fine.”

So Isak did, moving slowly, until he had his head on Even’s tattooed chest, listening to his beating heart.

“Thank you,” Isak whispered, getting comfortable with a sigh.

Even kissed the top of his head. “No worries. Good night, angel.”

“Good night.”

/

Isak blushed at the sight. Even was showering in his shower, the problem being that there was a glass between the bedroom and the bathroom, and he could see the defined muscles of his back, legs and… butt.

He looked to the other side, to the fake window. It was early in the morning, and it was still dark in the fake image of Oslo.

A notification popped.

MEETING IN 30 MINUTES

“Uh… Even?” Isak said. “This says that you have a meeting?”

When Isak looked around, Even was already dressed up: suit trousers and a white half-unbuttoned shirt. He was putting a pair of cufflinks on.

“Yeah,” Even said. “You can come, if you want to.”

Isak had nothing else to do, so he accepted.

“Your clothes should arrive today,” Even said when they got in the elevator.

Isak took his arm and put it around his tiny body. “Thank you. For letting me sleep with you tonight. I have trouble sleeping, you know? And thank you for the clothes.”

Even kissed the top of his head. “Don’t worry, angel. If you ever have trouble sleeping, you know where to find me.”

When they entered the big office, there was already a group of people sitting by a big, long table: 5 men and 5 women. 4 were on each side, and another man was sitting opposite to what, Isak assumed, was Even’s chair, which was the biggest one.

“Morning,” Even said.

They immediately replied. Isak then noticed that some didn’t even dare look at Even. _And_ , there was no chair for him.

Even, who had just sat, took notice. He left his gun on the table, right in front of him, and then he tapped his lap. Blushing, Isak sat in his lap. Even put one of his arms across his thigh, holding it slightly.

Isak saw how everyone looked at him. He blushed and hid his face in Even’s neck. Even then pressed his waist in reassurance.

“So, shall we begin?” Even asked. Nods followed. “I guess that we should talk about what happened the other day, those who escaped, and find a new strategy to get rid of them. Also, we need to increase our presence in some areas of the city _and_ hire new people for the selling. Then, we need to talk–“

“My Lord?” The man sitting in front of him interrupted.

Whispers followed. Even also seemed surprised. It wasn’t common for people to interrupt him.

“Yes, Alex?” Even said with an authoritarian voice.

  
“Uhm… the boy, my Lord”

Even nodded slowly. “Yes. Isak.”

“How… how do we know that… well… that it’s safe to keep him here? Maybe he works… for our enemies.”

It happened so fast that Isak didn’t even have time to gasp at the accusation. Even took his gun and, without a word, shot: the bullet hit the man’s forehead and got out on the other side of his skull.

The man’s head fell on the table, the blood spreading over the white surface.

With a nod from Even at the two men guarding the door, the body was removed from the room. “Take him to the dogs.”

“Nobody questions Isak, understood!?” Even shouted, and hit the table with his fist. Isak curled against Even’s body. Had he just killed a man… for him?

The people nodded, looking down.

“Now, let’s talk about what’s actually important.”

/

“Why did you do that?” Isak asked Even while sitting in his lap, once everybody had left them in the office.

Even cleaned the lonely tear running down his cheek. “Shh. Don’t worry, baby. Nobody gets to question my authority _and_ therefore nobody gets to question _you_.”

“I don’t like seeing you killing people.”

“I told you: I’m a monster.”

He was right, Isak thought. But he, somehow, despite the violence, felt protected next to Even.

“Hey, don’t be sad. I don’t like seeing you sad. You look better when you smile,” Even said when Isak didn’t reply. “Your clothes are here. Why don’t you go and try them on?”

Isak smiled, “Hmm… would you like to come? My friend Eva used to review my outfits, but, uh… I guess it has to be you now. I mean, if you don’t have anything important to do, of course.”

Even smiled and put one of the golden curls behind Isak’s ear. “Other important things can wait. Let’s go.”

/

Isak looked over his shoulder at the mirror. The skirt was perfect. It swayed a bit when he moved his hips and, although it was a short one, you couldn’t see much of his buttocks. He put on the pastel blue sweatshirt he had bought, and then went back to his bedroom, where Even would be sitting on his bed.

When he came in, Even whistled. Isak blushed and looked at the floor. “Shut up,” he said shyly.

“You look really good,” Even praised. “The colour of the sweatshirts is very pretty. Not as pretty as you are, though,” he said with a cocky smile.

“You like the skirt? They are all quite short,” Isak said tugging a bit from it.

“You look great with a skirt, princess. As long you’re comfortable, it’s fine. That’s what matters. I’m surprised that your boxers are not visible, since it’s _so_ short.”

Isak blushed even more. Even found his shyness adorable. “Uh… I’m not wearing boxers.”

_Oh_.

“Knickers?” Even asked.

Isak walked closer, until he was standing between Even’s long legs. He didn’t look at Even.

“Come on, baby, don’t be shy.” With his index finger on his chin, Even redirected Isak’s gaze to his.

“I like wearing thongs.”

Even wouldn’t lie, something stirred inside his underwear at those words.

“Oh. I see.”

Isak didn’t give it too much thought. “Can I show you my crop tops?”

Even smiled. “Of course.”

For this, Isak didn’t go back to the bathroom. Instead, he took his sweatshirt off, shirtless and, God, Even would love to press him against the bed and fuck him with his little skirt, pulling the thong string to one side with his finger before pushing his dick inside his perky ass.

Isak was lean, there was some muscle in his arms and some abs were visible in his tummy. Even would like to think that it was because he worked out, but it looked like the body of someone who used to have a good diet but then didn’t eat much. He’d have to make sure that Isak ate while he stayed here.

“So?” Isak asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He had a crop top on. It was dark red, fit to his chest. The contrast between his blond hair and the dark colour was mesmerizing. This boy was Even’s wet dream come true.

“You look… damn, angel, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Isak smiled. “Takk.”

“You better wear those clothes now, they weren’t cheap.”

“I think I’ll wear this for lunch.”

“I have something to do, so I can’t have lunch with you,” Even said while he stood up, and Isak pouted, “ _but_ maybe we can take a nap afterwards?” He said, using the pad of his thumb to pull from Isak’s lower lip.

Isak smiled. “Okay.” On his tiptoes, he kissed Even’s cheek. “See you later, then.”

/

With the button on his nightstand, Even opened the door after someone knocked. He knew that it’d be Isak.

Indeed, the boy came inside with his dressing gown on.

“First time I see you wearing that,” Even said while Isak walked to the bed.

“I didn’t want your men to see me in this,” Isak said. He then let the dressing gown fall to the floor, and Even’s jaw almost fell open.

“Is this okay?” Isak asked, just wearing his lacey knickers. “I don’t sleep with clothes and, uh, well I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

Okay? This was more than okay.

Even shook his head. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants “Yeah. Of course, baby. As long as you’re comfortable.

Isak hopped on the bed, giggling, and then got comfortable on Even’s chest.

“Comfy?” Even asked.

“Hmm,” Isak nodded. The boy then traced his finger across the scar on Even’s chest, gently. It was the only part of Even’s upper torso that wasn’t covered in ink. “How did you get this?”

“That’s a story for another moment.” He clapped, and the lights went off.

…

Isak knew that he would be angry. And there was no way that he could sneak off. The sound of the door opening would give him away. Also, he was _always_ home.

Indeed, when he got in the living room, Eskild was sitting in the sofa, smoking. The ashtray was full of cigarettes, and there was a broken chair against a wall.

Eskild looked up. His ragged dressing gown was covered in blood.

“Isak! Where the fuck were you, you fucking slut?!” He walked to him and gripped his hair with his fist. “Who were you fucking!? Were you trying to keep the money!?” He let him go, and Isak fell to the floor.

Eskild’s eyes were red. “Is that how you show your gratitude!? I give you a shelter, a fucking job, and you try to hide and keep the fucking money for yourself! Fucking worthless whore.” He spat. “I should beat you up.”

Isak began crying. “Please… Eskild… I was… they killed him… and I couldn’t leave…” Isak kept talking, even when Eskild went to the kitchen and left him alone. “They didn’t let me call you and…”

Isak’s eyes widened when Eskild came back, a shining knife in his hand.

“Eskild, please… don’t…” Isak begged.

The man gripped him from his T-shirt and made him stand up, pressing the knife against his chest. “You know how much money we lost this week because of you, fucking useless bitch?”

Isak began to cry, “Eskild, please…”

The man slapped him. “Isak!” He then shook his body and when he was about to use his knife to end Isak’s life, Isak gasped and found himself on a bed.

“Isak!” A voice shouted.

It was Even.

The lights went on, and Isak had to blink at first.

“Even,” he whispered, hugging him and sobbing.

“Shh,” Even said against his mane of hair, running a big, warm comforting hand across his back. “It was a nightmare, you’re here with me. It was all a nightmare.”

“He sold me for sex, and I slept on the sofa and I had to give him part of the money and–“

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, it was all a nightmare.”

“No, I mean–“

Even froze, and then stopped hugging Isak so that he could look at him. “What do you mean?”

Isak sobbed and cleaned his tears with his forearms, kneeling on the bed. “Eskild.”

“You said his name while sleeping. Isn’t he your flat mate?”

With his shoulders slouched, Isak sighed. “He… he made me go to a public bathroom and… men would pay me and…”

Even got it. What a fucking bastard. He clenched his jaw and hugged Isak again. “Shh… I get it. You don’t have to tell me now. You’re here. He can’t hurt you now.”

“Stay with me,” Isak said. “Please.”

/

There wasn’t much money in the last wallet he had stolen, but it’d do. Eskild never thought that he’d be pickpocketing, but that’s what he had been doing the last few days.

Where the fuck was Isak? If he came back home, Eskild would teach him a lesson.

He saw a half-smoked cigarette on the floor, which he took and smoked. When he reached his building, he had already finished it.

The door to his apartment wasn’t locked. Luckily, Eskild always carried a knife with him.

He opened the door slowly, the knife in his hand. It was dark in the living room and, since it was late, there was no light coming through the windows. With his hand trembling, he switched off the lights.

A man was sitting by the table, smoking. He was making circles of smoke in the air, ignoring Eskild. He was wearing a long rain coat, his blond hair in a quiff.

He finally looked at Eskild with a fake smile. “Hi.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Eskild said, his voice trembling. He pointed his knife towards the man, but he knew that his weapon would be useless. This man was… dangerous.

“I would throw that away, if I were you,” he said with a deep voice. “Now, sit, please.” He pointed at the chair opposite to him with his chin. “I’ve got a present for you!” He said with a fake happy voice. There was a briefcase by this man’s chair.

Slowly, Eskild approached and sat.

“Give me your phone,” the man instructed.

Eskild gulped and did so. The man left it on the table.

He then took the brief case and put it on the table. He opened it, and inside there was a gun with two bullets.

“Please, don’t” Eskild begged, a tear running down his cheek.

The man snorted. “I’m not gonna kill you.” He laughed. “You think I’m gonna waste my precios time with killing you? Not worth my time. This is just a present for you! So that you can use this to defend yourself, instead of that pathetic knife.”

The man pressed the cigarette against the ashtray. “Now, take the gun.”

The man stood up, moving slowly, the wooden floor creaking underneath him, until he was standing right behind Eskild.

“Now, I want you to put the two bullets inside.”

Eskild gulped. “Please…”

“Do what I said.”

Eskild did, holding the gun, the index on the trigger. He knew that there was no way that he could try and shoot at the man, he probably had thought about that already and would block him.

“Now, press the muzzle against your thigh.”

Eskild began to sob. “Please…”

He felt a cold gun against his temple. “Fucking do it.”

Eskild did.

“Good.” The man smiled. “Now: shoot.”

Eskild couldn’t stop crying. He shot, it’s not like he was going to die. The sound of his scream and the shot mixed, and soon his jeans were getting red.

“Please… Leave me,” he cried. “Leave me alone, please.”

“That one was for Isak. For selling a 17-year-old to random men for money. Now, put your new present on your left thigh and do what you’ve just done.”

“Please… I’m sorry…. I won’t do it again.”

The man pressed his gun harder against his head. “It wouldn’t be the first time I blow a man’s brain, you know? And, the longer it takes, the more you’ll bleed before the ambulance arrives.”

Eskild, trembling and crying, did as he was told and he shot his other thigh. “And that’s so that you don’t do it ever again,” he said once Eskild stopped screaming.

The man walked slowly back to his chair and took Eskild’s phone. “Do you want it?” He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling. “So that you can call an ambulance to save your pathetic life?”

Eskild nodded, crying. “Please.”

The man walked to the other side of the room and left the mobile phone on a shelf.

Immediately Eskild stood up, but, of course, he fell to the floor. He used his forearms to drag himself across the floor, leaving two trails of blood behind. He’d think about how to stand up to get the phone when he got there.

“Bastard,” he said between gritted teeth, but the man just laughed, closing his brief case.

“I hope not to see you around. You can keep the gun. Shots caused by unexperienced users are common, so the health personnel won’t ask too many questions. Don’t worry.”

He walked to the door, leaving an agonizing Eskild on the floor. “Good evening, and never _ever_ try to hurt Isak again.”


	3. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak learns the power of information, Even teaches him how to shoot and it's rumoured in the streets that the Lord got himself a new boy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy here's the new chapter! thank you for the positive feedback in the previous ones, it means a lot! more coming soon, i hope. hope you like it.

“Where did you go last night? I heard you get in bed quite late,” Isak said while they were having lunch.

“I was paying Eskild a visit,” Even explained from the other side of the long table.

Isak looked up. “You didn’t kill him, did you?”

Even smiled. “Of course not. I just scared him a bit. He won’t bother you anymore, sweetheart.”

Isak smiled back. “Oh. Okay.”

“Now, I have a professional meeting tonight. And I thought that you could come. It’s not a dangerous one,” Even explained. “And you need some fresh air.”

“Really!?” Isak said, excited. “Please tell me that it doesn’t involve killing. I don’t like killing.”

Even smiled. “No, don’t worry. These are some partners of mine, they work together. Our allies basically. I wouldn’t take you somewhere where there are weapons involved.”

/

“Nothing is gonna happen, but I want you near me,” Even said in his ear when they got off the car. His hand went to Isak’s bare waist, gripping it and keeping him against his side. Something which Isak was thankful for because wearing a blue crop top and a skirt in a cold night hadn’t been the best idea.

They were in the port area. It was an abandoned building, and when they entered, the door creaking behind them, Isak could see the leaks on the ceiling of the warehouse. There were some abandoned containers as well.

They walked through some of them, Isak against Even’s side. Despite Even’s soothing words, he was a bit scared.

There were two men standing in the middle of the big warehouse, one of them was kicking a pipe on the floor, bored. The other one was smoking a cigarette, on which he stepped when he saw Even and Isak arrive.

“Næsheim,” the taller one said.

“Chris, William,” Even said with a nod.

“Is that a gift for us?” the man, William, Isak assumed, asked. He pointed at Isak with a lascivious smile.

“Say that again and you’ll go back home with your balls in your hands.”

William rose his hands. “Hey, just kidding, Næsheim.”

“Næsheim doesn’t share pretty things,” the other man, Chris, said, winking at Isak, who hid his face in Even’s chest, blushing.

“So, do you have anything for me?” Even asked.

William spoke, “Kristin has been moving people and goods around, we know that she’s cooperating with someone in Sweden. Agnar disappeared, and she now has control over what used to be his area. So she’s growing, and she’s selling more. We think that she’s introduced something new, more addictive and lethal. And more expensive.”

William stopped and lit on another cigarette.

“Is that everything?”

William exhaled the smoke. “Yes. It seems that the rumors are true, the streets are always right: Bech Næsheim got himself a new boy.” He rose his eyebrows. “Be careful.”

Even put his hand inside his jacket and took a bunch of notes with a rubber band around them. He threw it across and Chris grabbed the wad of bills mid-air.

Nobody spoke while Chris counted the money.

“Let’s go,” Chris said, turning around.

“See you around, Næsheim,” William said before giving them his back and following his companion, the sound of the footsteps going dimmer until the two men disappeared.

“Information? You buy them information?” Isak asked. “I thought you were going to trade, I don’t know, weed? Why don’t you just text?

“First of all,” Even said while they walked back to where they had come from. “I don’t sell weed. And no, we trade both with drugs _and_ information. This time it was the latter. _And_ technology is not always as safe as it may seem.”

“Who is Kristin?” Isak asked.

“You don’t need to worry,” Even said, his arm going back to Isak’s waist. “She’s good, and a headache. We’ll see what we do with her, now that Agnar is, well, probably dead. Maybe an alliance, but she is a lone wolf. The bitch just sells and watches how we all kill each other.”

“And how do they know about me?”

When they got out of the building, it was pouring. Luckily, Even’s car was waiting for them. They got inside, and the driver began to drive immediately.

Even sighed, “I don’t know. Word always spreads around fast. There are two scenarios. In the first one, the people who escaped when we rescued you have told others about you. Or, there’s another scenario, which is way worse, in my opinion.”

“What?” Isak asked.

“One of my men has betrayed me,” Even said, clenching his jaw.

/

Isak had been given his phone for the first time since he got here. His friends, and Eskild, back when he disappeared, had flooded him with messages.

JONAS

Where the fuck are you!?

Isak??

Everybody is asking about you in school??

Issy you can tell me I’m worried

Isak then saw that Even had texted him back. He had asked Isak for permission, so it was fine. Even had made up some excuse, said that he –Isak– was sick and Jonas seemed to buy it. But his friend had sent him more texts a few days ago.

ISAK

hey

sorry Jonas

i’m at a cabin with my parents

they wanted to sort everything out

i have no signal so I just got your messages

Jonas was typing back when a knock on the door of what Even called his living room made him look up.

Isak took a gulp of his cup of coffee to finish it and then left in on the coffee table, smiling at Even.

“Hey,” Isak said. Even was with someone else. He had seen the guy around, it almost seemed like he was the one closest to the dealer.

Through the corner of his eye, Isak saw Jonas’ texts pop up on his phone screen.

JONAS

???

really?

good for them

and you

hope we can see each other soon

when you come back to Oslo

Actually, Isak wanted to ask Even if he was now allowed to go around the city.

“Isak, this is Mikael.”

“Hi, Isak,” he said, shaking his hand. Isak just smiled back.

Even then sat on the sofa next to him. “We’ve been talking, Mikael and I talk about a lot of stuff, and we think that you should learn how to shoot?”

Okay, he wasn’t expecting that.

“To shoot? Why?”

“What William and Chris said,” Mikael interrupted, sitting on the armchair opposite to them, “is very true. People know about you: from small bands to authentic criminal organizations.”

Isak gulped. “Who told them?”

“At first we thought that it had been Eskild,” Mikael explained. “But we have some spies controlling him, since Even paid him a visit, and he rarely leaves his flat, and when he does they’ve followed him, and he hasn’t met up with anyone and told them about you or Even.”

“So?” Isak asked. “Am I supposed to be trapped here?”

Mikael looked at Even, who looked back at him.

“Isak, the streets are dangerous,” Even said, cupping his face. “We considered getting a flat for you, with security, but it’s too dangerous. You’ll have to stay here. _And_ if you learn how to shoot, you’ll get to go out.”

“Well, it’s better than nothing, I guess,” Isak mumbled. “Who is going to teach me?”

“The best shooter that we know, of course,” Mikael said.

“Who?”

“Me,” Even said with a smirk.

/

It was a wide room, with different targets at the end and a table with weapons on it.

Even was already waiting for him. Isak was actually surprised that they had this room in their headquarters: he always found something new.

“Ready to shoot?” Even asked.

“I’m actually more excited than I expected,” Isak said.

“I see that you’re wearing comfy clothes.” Indeed, he was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Isak didn’t feel pretty, and Even missed the nice views he had gotten used to, but being comfortable was crucial in order to learn.

“Pick a small gun,” Even said. “They’re not loaded, you’ll have to do that as well.”

Even taught him how to load the weapon without accidentally hurting himself. Then they went on with the positions of his legs, and the way to move his arms, and the distance, and how to aim at his target, and which parts of the body are easier to shoot at, and which areas are more lethal if shot, and soon Isak was overwhelmed with information.

“I’ll help you shoot.”

Isak got in the position, and then Even got behind him, his body completely molded against Isak’s. He then held the gun, which Isak was also holding, his head over Isak’s shoulder. They both were wearing hearing protection, so Even spoke a bit louder.

This was too distracting, Isak thought. How would he concentrate if he had his ass against Even’s crotch!?

“You have to hold it tightly, or it’ll move around and you can lose control and hurt someone. Or worse, yourself.”

Isak nodded. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Isak pulled the trigger, and shrieked at the sound of the gun.

“Nice shot,” Even said. he hit the shoulder. “That won’t kill them, but it can give you time to run away.”

Even then moved to the table and leaned against it, his arms folded across his chest. “Now I want you to try on your own. Until you run out of bullets.”

Isak nodded, took a deep breath and shot. He missed the target. Even didn’t say anything.

He shot again. This time, he almost lost control of the gun and shot at the left foot.

“It’s normal not to excel at it at first. Try again.”

Isak shot, and this time he hit the neck. Even clapped, and Isak shot again: chest. Again: arm: again: crotch. Again: _head_.

Even whistled. “Wow. Impressive. You’re good at this, princess. But you need to be fast. Now the targets will raise across the room, and you have to shoot at them as they appear. Try to hit them, but it’s not that important where you shoot, only that you react fast.”

Soon the targets began to stand up and then hide, falling to the floor. Isak shot, although he missed many. He could, at least, act fast. He finally ran out of bullets.

“Wow, this little tiger is a killing machine,” Even said, walking to him. Isak smiled and hugged him. “I think it’s enough for today, we’ve been here for hours. Take a warm bath, you deserve it.”

Isak looked up at him, “Hmm… would you… oh, never mind.”

Even frowned. “What?”

“Do you… do you wanna bathe with me?” Isak asked shyly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Even gasped. “Of course I want to, angel, if that’s what you want.”

/

“Don’t look!” Isak said, taking off the towel around his hips.

Even, who was standing in the middle of Isak’s bathroom, closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. He heard Isak get inside the bathtub, which was already full with water and bubbles.

“Okay, now,” Isak said shyly.

Even opened his eyes. The water reached up to Isak’s chest.

“Now is time for you to close your eyes,” Even said while he took his T-shirt off. Isak was then mesmerized by the tattoos, there was barely no skin on his chest that wasn’t covered with ink.

Isak closed his eyes and used his hands to cover them although, being honest, he did take a peek between his fingers when Even, giving him his back, pulled off his trousers and underwear. Then he closed his eyes immediately when he turned around, until he heard him get inside the bathtub, on the other side.

“You can look now.”

Isak almost whimpered at the sight of Even inside the bathtub. How did he _always_ look so good?

“Why so many tattoos?” Isak asked.

Even looked down at his chest, “You like them?” Isak nodded. “This one,” Even said, pointing at a snake with a sword killing it that was located on his bicep, “represents the first man I killed. I was sixteen. Each represent something: family, friends, first million, first gun. There’s no patron really, I just like filling the skin with ink. We should get you one.”

Isak rose his eyebrows “Me?”

“If you want to.”

“I’ve never thought about getting one. Maybe something small.” Isak ran his eyes across Even’s chest, until they landed on the scar. “Does… does it hurt?”

“The scar?” It was surrounded by ink, but the skin that formed the scar was completely white. Even shook his head. “Wanna touch it?”

Soon Even regretted those words, because he had Isak crossing the space between them and, as much as he liked having Isak naked against him, it wasn’t the optimal situation, especially for his dick.

Isak ran his finger across the scar, with tenderness, and then played with Even’s silver neck chain. “Where did you get the scar?”

“I’ll tell you another day,” Even said, trying not to think about Isak’s thigh against his cock. The younger boy, however, seemed oblivious to that fact.

“Okay,” Isak whispered, his eyes on Even’s lips.

It happened quick, but it was electric: Isak kissed him. Just a pec. And then he blushed. Even smiled and kissed him, his hand travelling to Isak’s nape to keep him there while he pressed his tongue against Isak’s mouth, who moaned in the kiss before opening his mouth for Even’s tongue.

Even soon felt Isak’s dick hardening against his thigh, the boy letting out soft gasps when Even kissed his neck.

Isak went looking for Even’s lips, who kissed him back, his tongue going along Isak’s lip, before biting it.

When Even broke the kiss, Isak licked his lips, his eyes getting lost in Even’s face. “Do you wanna go somewhere more comfortable?” Even asked. Isak knew that he meant the bed. “Only if you want to, baby,” Even added.

Isak seemed to ponder a bit about it. “Let me put on something first.”

Even closed his eyes and heard Isak get out of the bathtub. Then, the boy closed the bathroom door, made of glass, so Even assumed that he would be waiting in the bedroom.

Even got out too and put a pair of boxers on. When he opened the door, Isak was on his bed, on his back, with just a pair of red lacey lingerie.

Isak immediately opened his legs to let Even kneel between them. The Lord kissed him, his hands going across Isak’s ribs, feeling the goosebumps.

“You’re so beautiful, angel,” Even whispered against his lips, to which Even whimpered. Isak moved his hips in response.

Even got on the bed next to Isak, bringing the younger boy closer to his body, Isak’s back on his chest, and Isak spread his legs wide open, giving him access.

“That’s a good boy,” Even whispered in his ear, his hand travelling down Isak’s thigh. “Do you want me to play with your boy-pussy?”

Isak whimpered at the term. “You… you don’t have to.”

Even knew that Isak was just saying that because he was used of giving pleasure, but not receiving.

“But do you want to?”

Isak nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yes, what?”

Isak gulped. “Yes, daddy.”

Even was expecting a _Lord_ , or _Sir_ , but daddy also made his dick twitch inside his underwear.

He licked a few of his fingers. He then moved Isak’s knickers to one side, the rough pad of his fingers against Isak’s hole.

“I’m not gonna do anything rough,” Even said in a soft whisper, slowly moving his pads in circles.

Isak’s mouth was open, his eyes following Even’s.

“Does it feel good?” Even kissed the tip of his nose.

“Hmm,” Isak hummed.

“Good.” Even was about to say something when a knock interrupted them.

“Shit,” he said. “We should just chill in my bedroom.” Isak then jumped on top of him and Even covered his legs and ass with the white sheets. “Come in.”

An armed man entered in Isak’s bedroom. He didn’t dare to look up at them. “Emergency meeting, Sir. It’s about Kristin.”

Even, who was looking at the man over Isak’s shoulders, who, blushing, had his face hidden in Even’s neck, just frowned.

“Look up, Hans,” Even instructed.

The man did so, and Even rose his eyes. “Do you see this?” He asked, putting his big hands over Isak’s butt, over the sheets.

The man gulped and nodded. “Do you? Good, because it’s all mine now. All fucking mine,” Even growled.

/

“Mikael thinks that we should let you go out on your own,” Even said while they had lunch.

Isak, who looked up from his plate, beamed. “Really!?”

Even nodded. “You’ve improved a lot during the last month, you could shoot at anyone even before they had the chance to attack you. And you’re also really good at throwing the [shuriken](https://sdfactor.eu/1003-large_default/ns044-ninja-star-shuriken.jpg).

“I have the best teacher,” Isak replied. “ _And_ the best boyfriend.”

Even smiled and rose his index finger. The waiter standing by the door left and came back with a box, which he left on the table right in front of Even.

“You need to go unnoticed. Maybe you should go out at night, first. It’ll be sager.”

Isak stood up and walked to Even’s side. The man opened the box and took out the black garment.

“A cape?” Isak asked.

“Princess, you know that I love your outfits, but they’re easy to spot.” Even handed him the cape.

It was nice, big enough for Isak to move comfortably and it also came with a hoodie and small pockets inside.

“Thanks,” Isak said, and then he kissed him.

“You can go out tonight, if you need some fresh air.”

/

Jonas was startled by the knock on the window of his bedroom. He closed the book he was reading and, in the dark, he saw someone.

The person took off the hoodie they were wearing, and Jonas immediately recognized the golden curs.

“Isak!?” He shout-whispered, standing up and opening the window.

His best friend entered in the ceiling, wearing a cape.

“What are you doing here? What happened?” He looked at him up and down, and saw the gun attached to his thigh. “Why the fuck do you have a gun!?”

“It’s a long story, but basically I just wanted to let you know that I’m fine. I got into a mess and now my boyfriend is a drug dealer and I have a gun to protect myself.”

Jonas’ eyebrows frowned even more with every sentence. “So? Your boyfriend sells weed and you now carry a gun!?”

“Not that kind of drug dealer,” Isak said, sitting on the bed. “He… I’ve seen him kill people.”

His eyes widened. “What the fuck, Issy? You shouldn’t be with someone danger-”

“Yeah, someone dangerous, that’s what he said. But he saved me, from an evil man, and from Eskild. And now I can’t go back home in case his enemies find me or something.”

Jonas couldn’t believe it. “Are you saying that you’re in a criminal drug organization or some shit?”

Isak nodded. “Yeah, basically.”

“You need to get out of that shit, it’s dangerous.”

Isak stood up and went to the window. “I don’t want to. I just wanted to let you know. We have spies following you, Even was scared that they would find out that you’re my friend and try to kill you. But you’re safe.”

It felt so surreal that Jonas didn’t even process the information. “Who is Even?” He asked while his friend got on the windowsill.

“You can call him the Lord,” Isak said before disappearing in the darkness.


	4. A new murderer in the streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's relationship with the Lord progresses while a new murderer wanders the streets at night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! this one includes smut with our two boys and WARNING: violence. i hope you like it and thank you for reading!

“Did you find out if any of your men betrayed you?” Isak asked between sweet kisses.

Even, who was bracketing his face with his forearms, just smiled at him. “No, I’m sure none of them did, we’ve been working on that for the last month.” His necklace was cold against Isak’s neck. “Which is actually worse, it means that we still have to find that bastard out?”

“Why is it bad that they know about me?” Isak asked, playing with the necklace.

“Do you really want me to kill the mood?” Even rose his eyebrows, but Isak just nodded.

Even then sighed and sat on the bed. “Okay, so there was someone, back when I had just turned eighteen, I didn’t have much experience. Her name was Sonja, she was my girlfriend. World spread out.” He wasn’t looking at Isak, who had cupped Even’s hand. “I didn’t think too much about it, really, I wasn’t that big. Basically, they killed her. Found dead hanging from a bridge.” He then looked at Isak, there were tears in his eyes. Isak had never seen Even so vulnerable.

“I’m sorry, Evy,” Isak whispered. Even had grown fond of the nickname.

“It’s fine now. But I won’t let them touch you,” Even said with a tense jaw. He ran his finger over Isak’s cheekbones. He kissed Isak. “I will protect you, even if I have to die to do so.”

/

It was a dark night; the clouds covered the sky and the moonlight didn’t make it through, which meant that Isak could go around the streets without worrying much about being followed (or worse).

He was fast, he could run for almost an hour without feeling tired, the black cape flailing in the wind behind him.

He soon found the apartment. Eirik lived here. Well, he claimed to be called Eirik, Isak knew that he was lying. Every man he had met in the public bathrooms had lied about their identity. Some of them had let him know, while he chatted with them on Grindr, a bit about their personal lives: had a wife, divorced, visiting the city, closeted student, creepy old dude.

Eirik had been the first to press his face against the dirty, sticky and cold tiles of the bathrooms and fuck him. Dry. No prep.

It was the day when Isak knew that it would be difficult to get rid of Eskild. The first of many days to come, chocking on a dick, getting fucked against the wooden door, being slapped.

He had thought about it, since Even had started teaching him how to shoot: how to kill. Eskild wasn’t a threat anymore or, at least, he wasn’t a threat for now.

But Isak was thirsty for revenge.

He put the cape inside his backpack, the outfit underneath being similar to those he wore in the public bathrooms. Shorts, a crop top and fishnets.

He rang the bell and the door of the building, in the outskirts of the city, opened. The message Eirik had sent said that he lived on the third floor.

Isak had never deleted Grindr, he had always expected to be back to living with Eskild and Eskild selling his body, so talking to the men proved easy, and convincing them to meet up where they lived was even easier than he thought. Those who were married would be more difficult to kill, though.

“Long time no see, Isobel”, the man sed when he opened the door.

Isak had the shuriken hidden behind his backpack, which he carried in his hand.

He just smiled at the man, who turned around, giving him his back, to lead him down a corridor which, Isak assumed, led to his bedroom.

Without hesitation, Isak threw the shuriken at his back, the sharp metal burying itself in the skin, through the blue T-shirt. Eirik gasped, and Isak took out the weapon, twisting it so that the wound would be even worse.

Taking Eirik’s distraction in advance, Isak quickly stabbed the shuriken in his neck, dragging it; that way the man would bleed more. This was better than a weapon: a shoot in the night would probably wake the neighbors.

The man fell to the floor, on his back, pressing his hands to the long cut on the middle of his neck, the blood already covering his fingers. A trail of blood ran across the wooden floor, coming from his back.

Eirik looked at him with both confusion and fear in his eyes, but Isak didn’t stop. Instead he stabbed him with the shuriken, right in his heart.

The eyes went lifeless, and the man stopped breathing, yet the blood kept flowing, covering his chest.

Isak saw that the man’s phone had fallen to the floor, probably when Eirik went to grip his neck, so he took it.

He immediately left the apartment and put the cape on.

One down. Another one to go. The night was still young.

/

“Morning,” Isak said with a yawn. He was too tired to get dressed so he just put one of Even’s blue shirts on and his undewear. Even was reading the newspapers and, surprisingly, he had the radio on. That was unusual, and it meant that something bad had happened. “Everything okay?” Isak asked, walking towards Even for a kiss, which he, of course, received.

“Wait a moment, baby,” Even said while rubbing his back, clearly focused on what the journalist was saying.

_The two men were found dead in their apartments and the police has stated that they have no connection whatsoever to each other. Different neighborhoods, age and social background, yet they were killed in the same way: a wound in the back, another one in the neck and a third stab in the heart. The police is yet to determine what weapon was used to kill the two men and…_

“We don’t know who it was, either,” Even said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Isak walked to his chair and sat. His coffee and pancakes were already waiting for him. “Are they drug people?”

Even smiled, he found it funny when Isak first referred to people like him as _drug people_. “No, we don’t think so. At least my informants haven’t found any trace to drugs.”

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence, you know?” Isak said, adding some sugar to the coffee.

“Hmm… a bit suspicious that they were killed the same way.” Even sighed. “Anyways, don’t worry about it, we’ll find out, we need to know if the murderer is connected to our world, and whether they are a threat.”

Isak gulped. He wasn’t a threat. At least, not to Even. But he didn’t want to tell him.

“I’ll be away for the day, I’ll come back tonight,” Even said kissing him afterwards.

Isak pouted. He _hated_ being left alone. “Can I come?”

Even shook his head. “No, this one is dangerous, baby. I’m sorry. Why don’t you practice with your pole? You’ve been making progress.”

Even had gotten Isak a pole two weeks ago, which was now in the gym that Even had for his own (and Mikael). It was nice, Isak liked training with the pole, and it helped him to be fit, he had been scared that living here, underground, would mean that he’d lose shape. He was finally eating well, the diet he had when he lived with Eskild was now the past, and he felt healthier overall.

Isak pouted again, “It will be long before you come back.” He just wanted to spend the day with Even, cuddled, and that was all. No drama, no guns, nothing. Just him and Even.

“Hey, why don’t you prepare a nice dinner? You love cooking. That way the afternoon will fly by. We can have a special evening, we’ll open up some champagne, too.”

Isak smiled. “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

/

When Even entered into his bedroom, after a long day of work (if killing a man counted as such), he was met with soft jazz music.

A startled Isak turned around to look at him. He had been lighting up a candle. He was wearing one of Even’s white shirts, open, and he had a pair of red stockings with the most beautiful lingerie on.

Even whistled, “Baby, you look delicious.”

Isak walked to him, his arms going around Even’s neck, asking for a kiss. “I’ve cooked dinner.”

Even then saw the tray with what looked like steaks and two cups of champagne on the bed. His hands went down to Isak’s butt, which he grabbed. “Hmm… There’s something else I want to eat, too,” he whispered in Isak’s ear, to which the boy giggled.

“That will be your desert.”

The food was delicious, and they just chatted about their day. Even told him about what he had done, Isak was already used to hearing about the violence.

“We took his aide with us, he might prove useful,” Even said, leaving the tray on the nightstand once they were finished.

“Where– where is he?”

“We have a cell in here, for when they don’t want to speak. I’ll visit him tomorrow, to see if he wants to cooperate.” He sighed. “But let’s not talk about work.” He moved Isak until the younger boy was on top of him. “What about my desert?”

“Yeah, about that…” Isak said, playing with one of the buttons of Even’s shirt. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“You know how we’ve never had sex?”

“We’ve had sex, we’ve been having sex more than three times a week since that first night in the bathtub.” Even put one curl behind Isak’s ear.

“I don’t mean that, I mean _proper_ sex,” Isak said, looking up at him.

_Oh_.

“You mean penetration?”

Isak nodded. “Don’t you want to?”

“Fuck, baby, yes, of course I do.” Even kissed him. “I just didn’t want to pressure you into doing that. Not after everything you’ve gone through. I thought you wouldn’t want to.”

“But I want to,” Isak whispered against his ear. “With you it’s different, I know that you won’t hurt me.”

“Is that why you put that sexy outfit for tonight?”

Isak nodded. “Hmm… I want you to fuck me,” he whispered.

Even moved Isak until the boy was on his back, underneath the Lord. “I’m not fucking you, baby,” he said with a kiss on his neck. “I’m making love to you. My beautiful angel.”

Isak gasped when Even bit the tender flesh of his neck. Even then chuckled and, kneeling between Isak’s long legs, he removed his shirt.

Isak marveled over his chest while he removed the shirt he had stolen from Even, which meant that he was now only wearing his red lingerie, [the red underwear attached to the stockings.](https://i.etsystatic.com/13255391/r/il/4c79ab/1754799943/il_570xN.1754799943_ov2s.jpg)

“You look so fucking sexy, princess,” Even said, his hand running across Isak’s chest while he lowered his head to kiss him. The contrast of Isak’s creamy skin and Even’s tattooed chest and arms was just perfect.

Nobody had ever praised Isak while having sex. The only words he had ever heard in those bathrooms were _bitch, faggot, whore, slut_ , and he had never thought that you could associate sex with nice words. Even was just proving that, he always made sure that Isak felt comfortable and _liked_ when they were in bed.

Sex with Even had been different. It was soft, and tender, and caring. There had never been violence, or roughness in the way Even held his head while Isak blew him off, no slaps or hair being yanked, which had always made Isak wince due to the pain. Pain. It seemed a thing of the past.

Even was travelling his way down Isak’s chest with kisses, his tattooed hands softly grazing his nipples, which were hardening.

When Even reached his bellybutton, which he kissed, he then tore the knickers, to which Isak whimpered. “I’ll buy you new ones, angel.”

Isak was already hard, and Even took him all in. Even had been the first person to give him a blowjob. With the men in the bathrooms, sex had never been something reciprocate, but unidirectional. And now Isak understood why people loved blowjobs: they felt so fucking good. _And_ Even was a master at it. Isak wasn’t that big, Even was certainly bigger, so Even could easily fit it all in, and Isak’s thighs trembled so much that Even always had to press them against the mattress with his big hands, his head between Isak’s thighs.

For Isak, sex had never meant relaxing. He had always been alert, worried about whether he was about to be beaten or murdered, thinking about how to escape if things got ugly. But with Even, in a bed, he let himself enjoy the moment, his arms thrown over his head, on the bed, while Even blew him off and pleasure overtook every never in his body.

Even suddenly stopped, kneeling in the bed and removing his jeans and underwear in one go, now completely naked in the bed between Isak’s legs.

“Hold your legs against your chest, baby,” he said in a deep voice that made Isak shiver.

Isak, of course, did so, his entrance now completely exposed. He was shocked when Even licked him there, in the most intimate place of his body. He had only seen that done in porn, he never thought that people did it, perhaps because no man had ever done so to him.

Even stopped, to which Isak whine. “Just a sec,” Even said with a chuckled. His whole boy was now over Isak while he opened the small drawer of the nightstand and took a bottle of lube.

He went back to what he was doing, Isak’s legs over his back, the tongue swirling over his puckered hole. Soon Isak felt the liquid substance over his hole, and Even slightly pressed a finger against it.

The older guy moved until his face was hovering over Isak’s, his index finger still pressed against his butthole. “I’m going to slowly finger you, okay?” He said, skimo-kissing. “If you need more lube, just tell me.”

Isak didn’t know how much lube he needed, basically because he had never used any. It’s not something he had bothered about when selling his body, because he hadn’t even considered it. He had used a condom with the men, although he couldn’t say that he _always_ used it: some men paid more for sex without protection and, being as desperate as he had been, he had accepted many times.

He still didn’t understand how he didn’t catch anything.

He gasped when the finger was finally buried, up to the knuckles, and Even caught the gasp with his lips, kissing him.

Even then moved his finger and hit Isak’s sweet spot.

“Does it feel good?” Even said with a smile, and Isak just nodded, his eyes lost in the blue ocean in Even’s eyes, a soft smile appearing in his lips.

“Add a second one.”

Even was clearly skilled at this, because he didn’t even look while he moved another finger to put it inside. This time, it slid even faster, and then he began moving them, slowly. Isak could feel them dragging against his walls, hitting his prostate, which made him shiver both in pleasure and despair: he wanted _more_.

Sooner than he had expected, Even had added a third finger, and it felt so fucking good… Isak had never imagined that sex could be this way.

“Make love to me, please, Evy,” he whispered in Even’s ear, who was now busy kissing Isak’s collarbone.

Even slowly removed the fingers and took a condom, which he rolled with expertise on his dick. He then laid on the bed next to Isak. “I want you to ride me, it will give you more control.”

“I’m not a virgin”, Isak said, almost offended.

“I know, but you’ve never taken control when you had sex. And I want you to make choices, stop whenever you want to, slow down if necessary. Then we can change positions.”

Isak, dumbfounded, kissed him before getting on top of him, one knee on each side of Even’s hips. With his small hand he led Even’s dick to his hole, his boyfriend holding his hips.

It slowly slid in and Isak would let out soft gasps every now on then, until he finally bottomed out. He moved a bit, and he could feel the hard cock inside of him.

With his hands on Even’s built chest, he took a deep breath. “God.”

“Just Lord is fine, babe,” Even joked, and Isak just laughed. This surprised him, he had never considered sex as something that could be casual, funny; he had always associated sex with fear and violence.

“Move slowly,” Even instructed, and Isak began to move his hips. He gasped, feeling the dick inside of him, and soon it touched his prostate. Isak mewled at the pleasure, and Even couldn’t help but accidentally thrust with his hips.

“Sorry,” he said, but Isak, with his eyes closed, just waved it off.

He began to move a bit faster, Even holding him from his hips, and with every movement came a jolt of pleasure. Whenever those men had fucked him, he considered him lucky if they hit his prostate. They were rather unskilled, and were just using Isak as a way to get off, so it was unlikely for him to reach an orgasm while they fucked him in those bathrooms, head pressed against the cold tiles or, sometimes, even the dirty pissed floor.

“You do it, please,” Isak said in a whisper.

“Hmm, aren’t you spoiled?” Even said, his hands gripping his hips now tighter. He then began to move his hips, making sure to hit that sweet spot that made Isak jolt and smile in pleasure.

Isak fell on top of him, his forearms on Even’s chest, and Even began to thrust into him faster. He wanted Isak to feel the tingling pleasure all over his body, overcoming him, until his brain was filled with pleasure, his body focused on the orgasm, just the orgasm. He wanted Isak to forget the pain.

Isak kissed him, silencing the grunts coming from his mouth while he fucked him into oblivion. A loud whimper left Isak’s mouth every time Even hit the prostate.

Suddenly, he stopped, and Isak whined.

“On your back,” Even said against his lips.

Without pulling out, Even moved him carefully, until Isak was lying on the bed, legs in the air. Even then put them over his shoulder, kneeling on the bed, and slowly began to make love to Isak again.

“You can go faster, I’m not a doll,” Isak said. It was true, he was used to rougher sex.

“Okay, but if you want me to slow down, you tell me.”

Even then began to increase the speed, holding Isak from his hips, pressing them against the bed, and soon the movements were so brutal that the bed was shaking underneath them.

Even’s tattooed hand ran across Isak’s torso. Then Isak took it, Even still fucking him, and put him around his neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Even moaned. He pressed a bit, and Isak whimpered. Tears of pleasure were running down his eyes: the time span between each thrust was so small now that there was no second in which he wasn’t being overtaken by pleasure.

Isak went to grab his dick, he knew that he was about to come, but Even was faster and removed the hand, pressing the arm against the bed with his forearm. “Come with me, kitten, I know that you can,” he whispered in his ear.

Of course, Even was right, and soon he filled the condom while Isak spilled over his chest, saying Even’s name, mixed with moans.

Exhausted and sweaty, Even let himself fall on top of him, still buried inside his lover. He put the golden curls to one side and smiled before kissing Isak.

“You liked that?” Even said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Isak sighed and opened his eyes. He nodded. “That was great.”

Even smirked, his hand travelling to Isak’s ass. “Good, cause I’m not done with you. Not yet.”

Of course, Even wasn’t lying. Isak had never felt so much pleasure, his body overflown and asking for more, more, more. Even fucked him, rimmed him and they blew each other off until the alarm clock of Even’s fake window showed that it was six in the morning.

“I won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Isak said, cuddling against Even’s sweaty chest, both of them still naked.

/

The first time Isak ever met with Daan, he had been the last client of the night. He got out of the bathrooms a few minutes later than he did, his T-shirt torn and bruises with the shape of fingers around his neck. Yet he still saw the man, in his twenties, get into his car.

When he contacted him, he didn’t expect Daan to reply to his Grindr message. He had told him that day that he had a girlfriend, that he regretted doing this. But Daan replied.

Isak made some shit up, said that the police once caught him in the bathrooms and he didn’t want to risk it.

_do you have a car?_

He hoped it’d work.

Daan replied immediately.

_sure_

_we can fuck there_

_500kr?_

_deal_

_when?_

_i’m having dinner and going to the cinema_

_with my girlfriend_

_maybe later?_

_at like eleven in the evening?_

_cool_

_i’ll send you the location_

/

It was a waste ground with a building in ruins nearby. Isak had slept in there one night, right after leaving home, before going to that club where Eskild found him, gave him a place to stay and introduced him to this world, before he became a piece of flesh, a hole for other men.

He had huddled himself against a corner, trying to fight the cold. Despite the ruins, part of the structure was still on place, and he heard someone walking on the upper floor, then people shouting, then silence.

He didn’t leave, this was the safest place he had ever been to. But after that night, after meeting Eskild, he had never gone back. Except for tonight.

He had already taken off the cape, looking like the whore he was: crop top, a mini skirt and fishnets. The outfit that drove them crazy.

Soon he was blinded by the lights of a car approaching.

Daan.

Indeed, the car stopped right in front of him, and Isak entered, leaving his backpack in the back seat. The cape, with the gun underneath, was right next to it.

“Hey,” he said in an innocent voice. He knew what they liked.

Daan switched off the lights. Much better for Isak’s plans. He sat on the man’s lap, who chuckled. “Horny already, you slut?”

“Always.”

“Wait a second,” the man said, and made the seat flatten, until it became sort of a bed.

Isak then stretched all over the man’s body, between Daan’s legs. He could already feel the hands going for his ass. He pretended to go for a kiss, but hit his hips with a knee and while Daan whimpered of pain, he took the gun and hit his head.

Daan fainted, a soft trail of blood falling down his face.

He didn’t have much time to lose, he didn’t know when he’d wake up.

He got off the car and opened the door of the backseat, putting his things on the floor. Inside the backpack he found the zap straps.

In the night, Isak hurried to handcuff the man with the zap straps. He then did the same with his ankles, making sure that they were tied correctly. Then, with another zap strap he attached the tied hands to the steering wheel.

When he put a rag in his mouth, tying it then around his head, Daan began to move, as if he were coming back to his senses.

Isak took the bottle of gasoline he had in his backpack and threw it all over the car, making sure that Daan was also covered with the liquid.

It was in that moment that the man woke up and realized what was going on. He began to scream, trying to move his limbs, trying to hit the other door.

Once everything was covered in gasoline, Isak, smiling at the man, put the engine on. The man tried to stop him, without success.

He stood on the other side, looking at him through the half-open window. With a box of matches, he took the first match and lit it on, throwing on the copilot seat, which began to burn.

A second one, on Daan’s body. He lit up immediately, and the man began to scream.

Isak kept throwing matches inside, and soon the car was a bonfire, a ball of fire in the darkness. The screams that were coming from inside soon died out, and the smoke and the flames began to kiss the dark sky.

It was time to leave.

Isak heard the explosion, and a few minutes later, he heard the sounds of sirens.

The place he had chosen was perfect to go unnoticed. No street lights and no one wandering around. He managed to reach a populated area soon, without looking suspicious.

He smiled. He knew what awaited him. Even listening to the news tomorrow, about a dead body found, burned, inside a car that was now ashes.

Even wondering about the new murderer in the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make my day ❤️ also, if you have any ideas, or something you'd like to see, please let me know! i try to introduce those ideas in the stories. thank you! xx


	5. The Two Witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets to experience the tradition of The Two Witnesses and discovers who is the traitor that who snitched on him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yaaaayy. thank you for all the amazing feedback, this is probably the darkest thing i've ever written and it's just about to get darker…

“You have improved a lot with your shooting, baby,” Even said. They were sitting on the sofa of Even’s office, Isak on his lap, after a meeting with his team. “I think you should come with me to a more dangerous mission. Still safe, I’d say. If you want to, of course.”

Isak beamed. “Really!? Yes, I want to!”

“Good, because I need you. It’s a negotiation with another dealer, Edvin. He’s an old man, about sixty, and he’s into traditions and shit.” Even was caressing Isak’s cheek with the back of his hands, the eyes of an excited Isak never leaving the blue pools of Even’s. “He wants us to follow the tradition of The Two Witnesses.”

Isak frowned. “The two witnesses?”

“Yeah. It’s supposed to be like a security lock. He brings a witness, someone dear to him. He’ll probably bring his niece. And I bring somebody dear to me. If things go wrong, and it’s just the two of us, he’d try to kill me. If you bring someone else, then the danger is now on them. _But_ since we both bring a witness, someone we love, it’s obvious that nobody will die. If I tried to hurt his witness, he’d obviously try to hurt you. So we’re both locked, hurting the other means hurting yourself and someone you love. This way we know that nothing won’t happen.”

Isak nodded. “I see. I wanna do it.”

Even smiled.

/

“You won’t be on your own. We’re allowed to have two bodyguards, and I’m bringing William and Chris. He’s probably bringing two, as well. So don’t worry.”

Isak frowned while they got in the car. “Why Chris and William, though? Why not one of your men?”

“William and Chris sell me information, and we trade, too. But, think about it: they do it for money. In this world, everybody will stab your back if they can. So I need their trust, I need them to be there. Also, I need someone outside my team to see what happens in the meeting: I need the streets to know, or not know, maybe, what will happen. Depending on the result, I make sure that William and Chris do what is best for me.”

Isak fidgeted. He was wearing a shirt and trousers, much to his dismay, but Even insisted. This Edvin was, after all, a traditional man, and Even didn’t know how he’d react to a boy wearing a mini skirt.

The car stopped in the middle of a road. Underneath a black umbrella stood two men in large black rain coats, one taller than the other: William and Chris.

The two men immediately got in the car, sitting on the seats opposite to Isak and Even, and the chauffeur drove again.

“Morning,” Chris said, while William opened the window and threw a cigarette.

“You two remember what you’re supposed to do, right?”

William rolled his eyes. “Yes, protect Isak, at all costs. _Or_ you’ll chop our heads and use them as cups for your expensive champagne.”

Even smiled. “Good.”

“Your boyfriend is quite aggressive, kitten,” Chris said to Isak, who was against Even’s chest.

“Maybe that’s what I like about him,” Isak quietly replied to the man, and the three men laughed.

They soon left Oslo behind, and after a few more minutes of chatter they reached a mansion, made to look like a castle.

“Why are we meeting in his house?” Isak asked, looking out the window.

“Not his house,” Even said. “It used to be Agnar’s, so now it’s used for meetings, it’s a neutral place.”

“Edvin would never let us into his house,” Chris intervened. “The man is old, but not stupid.”

The stairs led to a big portal. Even, Isak and Chris and William stood in the stairs, Isak always attached to Even’s side.

The big doors opened automatically, and soon they were walking inside a vestibule which led to a big dining room with high ceilings and chandeliers hanging from them.

A table, rather small for such a big room, stood in the middle of the room. An old man, blading and with grey hair, face wrinkled, sat on one side, the other chair empty. On the left stood a young, blond girl, who seemed used to this kind of events. Next to her stood a bulky man and a ginger woman with an eye patch.

Even’s warmth abandoned him, and Chris and William led Isak to the right side of the table, against the wall.

Even sat, with grace, in front of the man.

“Næsheim,” Edvin said.

Even ran his finger in circles on the cup of wine in front of him. “I don’t think you’re allowed to address me by my surname, Edvin.”

The man looked embarrassed. “Sorry, Lord.”

Even smiled. He liked having power over someone way older than him. “Good.”

  
“Talking about your name, who’s your witness?”

“Isak,” Even replied, and the man nodded.

“The streets are always right, aren’t they?” He lit up a cigar with a match. “You already know her, my niece,” Edvin said with a curt nod towards the girl.

The blonde girl did a curtsey. “Lord.”

“Good evening, Vilde.” He then looked back at the man in front of him. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

“It’s you the one who required this meeting.”

“Yes, because I need you. I want an alliance.”

The man rose his eyebrows; he had been making smoke circles in the air. “An alliance? With you? I know that I’ll end up dead.”

“Agdar is now dead, and I don’t want Kristin to have more control.”

“Scared of that little kitten?” Edvin asked.

“No, but I take action before it’s too late.”

“And what do I get in return? Can I do business in your areas?”

Even took a sip of his wine. “Of course not. And I know your men, so don’t you even try. But you gain respect, nobody would try to attack an ally of the Lord.”

The man seemed to think about it. Isak could feel Chris’ warm breath right next to him, the two men paying attention to every word being said and every movement.

“I don’t trust you,” Edvin finally said. “Was it you, the one who killed Daan? He was the dead body found inside that burned car.”

Isak almost gasped in surprise.

Even rose his eyebrows. “Daan? They killed Daan? It wasn’t me, I only kill people worth of being murdered. You know that.”

“We worked together. As you can imagine, Vilde is shocked.”

Isak couldn’t believe it. The girl seemed as if she were about to cry. So this Vilde here was Daan’s girlfriend?

“You sold your niece to Daan? Why?”

“I didn’t sell her, and that’s none of your concern, my Lord. Let’s go back to the main issue. I have a proposal.”

“I’m all ears,” Even said, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t want an alliance with you. We’re not on the same level, so we cannot profit at the same level. I know it won’t benefit me. But what we can do is make people _think_ that we’re in an alliance. That would make Kristin wait, she’d think that it will just take time for us to end with each other. If the streets believe that we’re cooperating, we’re stronger, but we have independence.”

Even looked at Chris and William. He’ll have to give out a lot of kroner tonight. Millions.

“You might be powerful and respected, even if inherited from your father, my Lord. But you’re young. Sometimes, pretending is better. We’ll look stronger, more difficult to destroy, but we’ll have space for attacking others.”

“Does this mean that we can’t attack each other?”

“Unless we find a reason to do so. We haven’t found out who killed Daan, but Vilde is thirsty for revenge.”

Even looked at him with a stern face. “We didn’t kill that man.”

“Good, because I don’t want to kill any of your men.”

Isak gulped.

“Deal?” Edvin asked.

Even finished his wine and broke the cup of glass against the table.

The sign that there was, indeed, a deal.

He stood up, nodded and, with a curt nod towards Chris and William, began to walk towards the main gate.

Chris held Isak from the elbow and guided him, William next to him, until they were outside the mansion.

/

“Baby, what’s the matter?” Even asked half-asleep, his tattooed hand drawing circles on Isak’s bare tummy.

Isak had been moving in his arms for almost thirty minutes now, unable to sleep. He had had problems when sleeping in the past, when he lived with Eskild, and the men of the bathrooms filled his dreams. But, since Even, he had always slept peacefully.

Finally, Isak sat on the bed an switch on the light on the nightstand. “I have to tell you something.”

Even rubbed his eyes and yawned. Isak loved seeing him like that, vulnerable and casual. Not the Even that the rest got to see.

Isak then went back to Even’s arms, playing with the cold silver necklace Even always wore. “What is it, angel?” Even asked.

“I killed Daan,” Isak said in almost a whisper.

A few seconds of silence followed, and then Even laughed, but then saw that Isak didn’t. “You’re being serious?”

Isak slightly nodded. “He hurt me, Even…” He began to cry. “I just wanted revenge for everything he did. I didn’t know that he was someone important, he told me that he was a student so I-“

“Shh…” He brought Isak to him and hugged him, a warm hand drawing circles on Isak’s back. “It’s fine.”

When Isak stopped crying, Even spoke again. “Did you kill those other men? The two with the three stabs. Did they… did they also hurt you?” He asked, his eyes focused on Isak’s while he caressed his boy’s cheek. They were both sitting on the bed, Even’s legs opened so that Isak could be between them.

Isak nodded. “Yeah. And yeah. I decided to burn Daan down because I was scared that they could link it to the two previous murders. I didn’t know, Even… I’m even surprised that he had used his real name.”

“Baby, it’s fine. They won’t find out. It’s fucking hot, though.”

Isak chuckled. “What’s hot?”

“You killing people. _And_ you smiling,” Even added when a smile appeared on Isak’s face. “Next time, if you wanna kill someone, just tell me. I’ll bring them to you?”

Isak’s eyes lightened up. “Really?”

Even nodded. “My men can take them here, we have the facilities for that.”

Isak hugged him. “Thanks.” Even chuckled and patted his butt, “My little psychopath.”

Isak, with Even’s arms around his waist and kneeling between his legs, looked at him. “Can I also be a Lord?” He had cupped Even’s face with his hands.

Even chuckled. “There can only be one Lord, sweetheart,” he said, to which Isak chuckled. “You can be my Lady. Well, no, it doesn’t sound that nice. Maybe my Princess. Or my Queen.”

Isak smiled. “I like Princess.”

Even gave him a chaste kiss. “Cool. Now let’s go to bed, my little assassin.”

/

Isak was in Even’s gym, working out a bit, when the new phone that Even had given him rang. Of course, it was Even.

“Yeah?” He said, gasping for air.

“We found out who snitched on you,” Even said.

“Oh. And who was it?”

“Isak…”

“Was it Eskild?”

A silence followed. “It’s better if you see it.”

“I need to shower.”

“That’s fine, baby. Go to my office when you’re done.”

Isak hurried, took the shortest shower ever (Even had spoiled him to long, warm baths, after living with Eskild and only getting to experience cold water) and then hurried to Even’s office. His team was already sitting there, listening to Even while he explained something.

Everybody looked up at him. Some weren’t still used to the miniskirts.

Even stopped talking and, without saying anything else, walked to Isak, leaving the office behind them.

“What happened?” Isak asked while they walked down a corridor, to a elevator.

“One of my spies found out, we traced back the information until we reached the person who spread out the information.” Even took a deep breath when they entered the elevator. “The person who put you in danger.”

They reached a floor where Isak had never been before. There was a man standing right in front of the elevator, opposite to the corridor illuminated with white lights, like in a laboratory.

He then heard screams, coming from inside different doors. Locked doors.

Isak curled himself against Even’s side. “Are those cells?”

Even nodded. “Sometimes we need people to speak. And sometimes they don’t do it willingly.”

They kept walking, until they reached a grey, metal door. Even opened it with a card. It was a cell completely made of tiles, and on the floor was a youg man, head covered with a black bag, hands handcuffed.

Even walked inside, Isak following behind. He recognized the T-shirt the boy was wearing.

That T-shirt used to belong to him.

Even began to pull the black bag off. “Jonas,” Isak whispered before he had even seen his face.

His best friend blinked, getting used to the sudden light, and then his eyes landed on Isak.

“Isak!” He said, scared. “Isak? What the fuck is going on?”

“Have you hurt him?” Isak asked Even in a whisper.

Even just shook his head.

Okay, good.

Jonas began to cry. “Please, Isak, what’s happening? I don’t know how many days I’ve been here. And the screams… What’s this?”

“Who did you tell about Isak?” Even asked.

“What?”

“There are criminals, thirsty murderers that would kill Isak to hurt him. People shouldn’t know about him being here. But they do.” Jonas was looking at him, then at Isak, confused. “Who did you tell about Isak when he disappeared?”

“I didn’t… Just Eskild.”

Even rose his eyebrows. “You know Eskild?”

Jonas nodded. “Yeah. He’s Isak’s flatmate. And he came, worried, because Isak had disappeared. I was worried, too. Until he told me that he was with his parents.”

“Do you know what Eskild did to Isak?”

Jonas looked at Isak, confused. “No.”

“Don’t tell him,” Isak said in a whisper.

Even snorted. “And you call yourself a friend? You didn’t worry, and then you betray him!?”

Isak nagged him from his elbow. He could see that, if it had been someone else, Even would’ve already beaten him up – or worse.

“I just told Eskild that you had disappeared.”

“And then?”

Jonas gulped. “He came back, after Isak came and visited me. And Isak told me… about you. But I didn’t tell Eskild. Maybe… maybe Eskild told our dealer? Eskild mentioned that someone had visited him, shot him because of Isak, as a warning.”

Even rose his eyebrows. “Your dealer?”

Jonas nodded, eagerly. “Yeah. The same guy, he sells me weed and Eskild buys heroine from him.”

Even gritted his teeth. “Shit. Okay, so you basically helped dangerous people know that your best friend is now here, with me. You know how fucking you’ve been?”

Jonas cried again. “I– I didn’t know. I’m sorry, I–“

“You know, if you were someone else, I would’ve already killed you. A long, slow, death, painful, until you were mad due to the pain and _begged_ me to end with your life. But I won’t, because you’re my lover’s friend. Isak gets to choose.”

Isak looked down at Jonas, who seemed like he was about to beg.

“He’s my friend,” Isak said. “You’re not supposed to kill friends.”

“Not in my world, baby. But we won’t do it, if you don’t want to.”

Isak shook his head, and Even nodded. “Good. We’ll release you, Jonas. But be careful, I have spies following you. At first, it was for _your_ security, but I see that now they’ll see that you don’t do anything stupid.”

With those words, Even turned around, about to leave, and Isak understood that he should as well.

It felt weird, seeing Jonas again. Isak didn’t belong to that world anymore.

He belonged to the dangerous underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day ❤️


End file.
